1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photo-curing light assembly for photosensitive compounds and more particularly to a photo-curing light assembly having calibration circuitry permitting lamp intensity control throughout time frame illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous substances are sensitive to light energy. One class of such substances undergo polymerization in response to applied light energy. Such class of substances includes composites and adhesives that have found uses in the dental arts for dental repair and the fabrication of dental prosthetics.
The time to cure a photosensitive composite or adhesive is a function of several factors, including the type of composite or adhesive, the amount of composite or adhesive required for the application, intensity of the light energy delivered, and the time duration of exposure. The intensity level of the light source decreases over the life of the source thereby affecting the intensity level and amount of light energy delivered to cure the composite or adhesive. In such situation, longer exposure times are required.
Adjustment of the exposure time includes the varying of the intensity of the light source, e.g. utilizing low intensity light over greater exposure times or high intensity light over shorter exposure times. Depending upon the type and amount of composite or adhesive being utilized, it may be beneficial to vary the intensity of the light during the actual photo-curing operation by either steadily increasing the intensity or stepping the intensity of the light over the exposure time. Pre-programmed photo-curing systems allow the user to select from two or more pre-programmed intensity modes. Since the intensity level of the curing lamp decreases over time there is a need to provide for a photo-curing assembly which provides for proper curing control notwithstanding any such diminished capacity of the curing lamp.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel photo-curing light assembly permitting the calibration of the intensity level of the light source prior to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel photo-curing light assembly permitting calibration of the intensity level of the light source in a fast and efficient manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel photo-curing light assembly permitting calibration of the intensity level of the light source constantly permitting automatic readjustment of the light output during use to achieve proper curing energy level for the programmed curing time, not withstanding the diminished intensity of the curing lamp during its usable life.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel photo-curing light assembly permitting the user to program a desired light intensity level over the duration time, to maintain a constant intensity, to increase intensity or to step intensity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel light curing assembly automatically increasing the duration time when the intensity level has reached its maximum output, but is unable to provide the required energy level for curing.
Applicant""s invention relates to a photo-curing light assembly having calibration circuitry determinative of the intensity level of the light source and the generation of an analogue control voltage from a digital control voltage during use which automatically adjusts light intensity to achieve proper energy levels during programmed curing times.